Concurso Cruel Los merodeadores
by tarrupotter
Summary: Una historia sobre los merodeadores y el pasado de Lupin


-Venga rápido tengo que hablar con vosotros

Era ya de madrugada y de repente una persona apareció en medio de una granja que con los años había quedado muy descuidada.Aquella persona fue ala parte de atrás déla granja.

-Valla fue una noche como esta pero de luna llena el dia que me convertí en licántropo, valla un recuerdo-pensó Lupin.

-¡Incárcerus!-grito una potente voz.

Y de la punta de la varita salieron unas cuerdas que ataron a Lupin.

-Por fin te e cogido, la verdad es que te sabes esconder muy bien pero yo soy un gran cazador y han pagado mucho por acabar contigo.

-¿Dime tu quien eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Yo soy Leyton, un famoso cazador de hombres-lobo y me han mandado acabar contigo-dijo Leyton comenzando a impacientarse-.Ahora terminare mi trabajo ¡Avada Keda…!

-¡Flipendo!-de un árbol salio el hechizo que impacto en la espalda del cazador dejándolo inconsciente sobre la hierba de la granja.

-¿Quien a echo eso?-pregunto Lupin.

-Tranquilo Lunático soy yo-exclamo Sirius saliendo de detrás del árbol.-Chicos ya podéis salir.

Y del tejado de la granja bajo James mientras que de la copa de otro árbol salía Peter, y e iban a reunir con el resto.

-¿Bueno que me cortáis estas cuerdas?

-Ay si perdona Remus –James se acerco a Remus que estaba atado en el suelo y exclamo-: ¡diffindo! – y las cuerdas se cortaron al instante.

-Creo que ya es hora de que tengamos una charla con nuestro amigo el cazador-opino Peter.

-¡Ennervate!-murmuro Lupin sobre el cuerpo de Leyton, y este al instante recupero la conciencia.

-Hola, queremos que nos respondas a unas preguntas, a y no busques tu varita la tengo yo.

-Al contrario de lo que creéis responderé alo que me preguntéis, aprecio mucho mi vida y se que la persona que me contrato nunca podrá encontrarme.

-Eso será lo mejor para ti.¿Dime quien te a contratado?.

-Fue Hantikor .

-Hantikor, ¿y dime donde lo puedo encontrar?

-En Swindon, allí fue donde me reuní con el.

-Bueno nos as sido de gran utilidad pero por si acaso ¡incárcerus! y otra vez volvieron a salir unas gruesas cuerdas que esta vez ataron al cazador.

-Ahora vayamos a Swindon, ey y gracias a los tres por aparecer así de repente.

Y de repente los cuatro desaparecieron para ir a aparecer a Swindon.

-Bueno creo que nos debes una explicación no crees Lunático-exclamo James.

-Haver Hantikor es mi abuelo y un fanático de los licántropos y un día mi padre le dijo lo que yo era el se puso muy contento, un licántropo en la familia para el no podría haber nada mejor.Pero el día que el me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mi por serlo yo le conteste que odiaba ser un hombre-lobo y que daría cualquier cosa por no serlo.El desde ay me considera como algo impuro y supongo que no me cree digno de serlo y ahora querrá matarme.

-¿Pues Remus dinos tu que hacemos?

-Vallamos a ver a Hantikor, si no recuerdo mal su casa estaba al pie de esa colina.

Y los cuatro se fueron al pie de la colina y vieron una casa de gran tamaño y un amplio jardín que más bien parecía un bosque.Lupin fue el que llamo ala puerta pero nadie le abrió.

Pues entonces tiremosla abajo ¡Carpe Retractum!

Y los cuatro entraron corriendo en la casa la recorrieron y vieron allí a un hombre que iba con una escoba en la mano.

-Hola abuelo, temía que supieras desaparecerte no, nunca as sabido hacerlo.

-Re-Remus como me as encontrado.

-Digamos que ese cazador no te quería mucho, pero dime creía que tendrías a alguien aquí para defenderte.

-Supuse que el cazador terminaría contigo escoria dime…

-Mira quieres ver realmente lo que es un licántropo ¡Findon! Y de repente se escucho un ruido estremecedor que hizo queseé derrumbara toda la casa

-¡Remus que demonios haces Protego Totalum!-grito James.

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció se veían todos los restos de la casa alrededor de las cinco personas.Pero uno no parecía ya una persona era un licantropo.Al ver esto James y Sirius inmediatamente se transformaron en un ciervo y un perro de gran tamaño y fueron a agarrar al licántropo pero no hizo falta al poco tiempo el licántropo se volvía a transformar en persona.

-¿Remus como as echo esto?

-Conocía el hechizo desde hace mucho pero nunca lo había probado a…

-Remus perdóname siempre quise a los licántropos pero nunca mire a uno de verdad y en tus ojos vi el dolo al transformarte.

-Ey la policía vayámonos serian muchas explicaciones.

-Podéis coger mi escoba y mi motocicleta yo me quedo aquí ¡Accio motocicleta!

-Abuelo perdóname…

-Remus vámonos ya están aquí.

Y los cuatro se fueron volando hacia el cielo de Swindon.

-Señor que ha pasado aquí-pregunto un policía.

-Que e sido un necio.


End file.
